Reunited
by Gemzo14
Summary: What if it isn't Owen's sister who is found as a POW? All characters belong to Shonda.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona awoke early, it was only beginning to get light. She couldn't help but smile and couldn't quite remember the last time she had woken up feeling so light, so….happy. It felt odd and that made her feel a little sad. It made her think of the early days of her relationship with Callie. Callie had been her first true love. The early days of their relationship were amazing, truly some of the best memories of her life. Now though, even they made her feel heavy. Their marriage had been a happy one until it wasn't. Communicating with a partner or girlfriend had never been Arizona's strength. She blamed moving around a lot as a kid but for whatever reason she knew they had both played a role in the downfall of their marriage. The plane crash robbed her of her identity, at least in the short term, and she knew that wasn't fair to Callie as much as it wasn't fair to herself. Her wife had tried hard to be supportive but Arizona just couldn't ever shake the feeling that Callie was trying to fix her, to push her to get 'better' quicker and that was just too hard. She knew that didn't excuse her infidelity but she just wanted to feel normal and for 15 minutes with Lauren she did. She couldn't ever quite deny that fact to herself and the guilt associated with it ate away at her for a long time. At one time she loved Callie with all her heart. She loved Mark and she loved the family they had all created together until it was no more. There was heaviness in her heart whenever she thought of Mark and to some extent Callie now. It just all became too hard. There was still some love there, there likely always would be but there had just been too much hardship for their relationship to withstand. At least now the bitterness was gone. Callie was happy and most importantly Sofia was happy and that was enough for Arizona for a long time. Her lift still revolved around her little girl even if she didn't see her nearly as often as she wanted.

Arizona broke from her daydream and turned onto her side. She stared at the beautiful brunette currently sharing her bed and couldn't help but smile. Now she could genuinely say she was happy too. Blissfully so! Somehow Eliza Minnick had wormed her way into Arizona's heart and despite it being early in their relationship she really hoped she was here for the long haul.

Last night had been 'the night' and what a night it had been. Eliza was incredible in bed. Arizona wasn't necessarily surprised by her talents but it was their connection that really set her heart on fire. Eliza was a gentle and attentive lover and reliving the memories of the previous night (and morning) turned her on all over again.

Eliza opened her eyes only to find Arizona staring at her with a soft smile while looking like she was a hundred miles away.

"Morning" Eliza said as she leaned in for a kiss. Shaking out of her reverie Arizona broke into a huge dimple popping smile and returned her morning kiss from her girlfriend.

"What had you daydreaming beautiful?"

Arizona smiled softly again and snuggled into Eliza's side "You. I was just enjoying our memories from last night. I'm sorry it took so long to have our 'naked time'"

"Hey, no. No apologies, this isn't how this works. We're both busy surgeons, we're not in our 20s without a care in the world. We're mature adults starting what I hope is a long and happy relationship." Eliza hadn't quire meant to be so forthright and then suddenly worried she'd come on a bit heavy. Looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights she grimaced slightly.

Arizona chuckled "Don't worry Dr Minnick I don't scare that easily and I agree. I just wish I didn't feel like I had so much baggage from my past but I really enjoyed our nights spent talking to each other, and getting to know each other properly these last two months. It made last night so much more special for me"

"Me too, without a doubt."

"I didn't have a perfect marriage, even long before the plane crash and that only made things worse. I know I can shut down and not communicate at times but I've spent too much time and money in therapy these last few years to not at least try and learnt from past lessons."

"Arizona you don't have to be perfect, hell I'm not by any means. I just want us to be happy and feel able talk to each other about anything."

"Yeh I like that. I also should point out that a REALLY enjoyed our naked time last night, you are amazing."

Eliza blushed "Yeh well the pretty blonde with amazing eyes is pretty awesome too"

"Did you just say awesome?" Arizona giggled

"Shut it Robbins!" Eliza joked as she started threw a spare pillow in Arizona's direction. "How about you go and shower and I'll start the coffee?"

Arizona reached for her robe and crutches from the chair at the side of her bed. "Sounds perfect"

Arizona and Eliza arrived at Grey Sloan with enough time to grab a quick coffee before starting their busy days. They weren't hiding their relationship per se but were keeping things low key for nothing other than a quiet life. Eliza was getting on well with many more of the Attendings than previously but still some like Jackson were still being a pain in the ass.

"What have you got scheduled for today?"

"With Karev away I'm covering Peds with Wilson and currently only got one fetal patient I'm currently observing, Mom is on bed rest and doing well so far. You?"

Eliza was interrupted from answering as Arizona's phone started to ring. 'Teddy Altman' flashed up on the screen. Arizona frowned and pocketed the device.

"Don't you need to get that?" Eliza asked, trying to place the name Teddy from previous conversations.

"No it's fine, I'll call her later. Teddy is an old friend. She used to be Cardio chief before Maggie. I haven't caught up with her in a long time." Arizona said while not really looking at Eliza.

"Why do I feel like that's not quite the full story?" Eliza asked softly. Not sure how far she should push the conversation.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend and tilted her head slightly "you're a pain in the ass you know that right?"

Eliza just smiled and gently took Arizona's hand in hers. "I'm not judging you Arizona and I'm certainly not pushing you to tell me every detail of your life, I know it's been hard but you looked happy when you saw who was calling and then you looked sad and shoved your phone in your pocket."

"Teddy was my best friend. Owen fired her the night the plane crashed. She tried to reach out a bunch of times but I just ignored her. I spoke to her really briefly when she was back in US last year but made up an excuse not to meet her."

"She works away now?"

"Yeh she works as a cardio trauma chief for MEDCOM. Her and Owen served together." Arizona said as they threw their coffee cups in the trash making their way towards the surgical floor.

"Wow, she sounds cool. Call your friend back babe I bet it'll be worth it." Eliza said as she pecked Arizona on the cheek as nobody was watching. "See you later gorgeous"

Arizona smiled once again and watched her girlfriend's retreating form head towards OR2. She pulled her phone out once again and looked at the missed call. She opened her messages and typed a quick message – 'Hey about to head into the OR. Will promise to catch up soon. I'm sorry.'

Arizona put her phone back into her pocked before she noticed the reply "Can you call me back ASAP. I need to talk to you and your parents. Can't say more than that."


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's light day had quickly descended into chaos. From a 8year olds ruptured appendix, a mini bus of pre-schoolers and then emergency fetal cardiac surgery on the patient she had been observing. She was just finishing up her fetal case with Nathan when Arizona noticed her girlfriend in the gallery. Eliza smiled at her and despite Arizona's face being covered with her surgical mask Eliza knew her smile was returned by the cute little crinkles on Arizona's eyes and nose.

Nathan looked up towards the gallery as Arizona resumed the final sutures.

"So you and Minnick enjoying your car pooling?" Nathan asked quietly. Arizona looked up at Nathan and smiled once more. "Absolutely. How about you?"

"Yeh good thanks." Arizona liked Nathan, he seemed like a good guy and easy to get along with.

"Right hopefully that will be enough to let this little guy stay put and grow stronger for the next few months."

"I gotta say I'm cardio guy through and through but what you can do with these babies that aren't even born yet, it's impressive."

"Thanks Nathan"

Eliza started to collect her things as she planned to make her way down to meet Arizona in OR 4 when she noticed Chief Bailey strut into the room below.

"Chief? What can we do for you? Do you need the room?" Nathan asked his superior.

"Eh no. Are you finished Arizona?"

"Sure Bailey just finished. What's up?" Arizona asked without looking up from the tablet where she was completing her post-op notes.

"Arizona" Bailey said in a firm but nervous tone. The blonde looked up at her friend and boss. She knew that look. Something bad always followed that look.

"Can we maybe go to my office?"

Nathan looked between the two surgeons. He felt stuck, not sure if he should stay or go.

"Who is it?" Arizona asked in a terse and cold voice. Bailey looked shocked. "Who is what?"

"Who is dead? Or injured or whatever. Just tell me, I know that look Bailey. I've seen it enough."

Frozen to the spot in the gallery above Eliza stared at the scene below her. Somehow she knew it wasn't a typical exchange. She saw her Arizona stiffen and then snap at the Chief of Surgery. The next thing she saw was her girlfriend crumple to the floor of the OR as Nathan and Bailey rushed forward. That was all Eliza needed to see to become unfrozen from where she watched and sprint to the floor below.

Eliza burst through the doors moments later. Nathan had his arm around Arizona's shoulder her hands were over her eyes but she could tell she was crying. Eliza's stomach dropped. This was clearly bad news. Her first thought was maybe something had happened to one of her parents or maybe Sofia. Oh god no, please not Sofia.

Bailey saw Eliza burst into the OR. "Sorry Dr Minnick this is OR isn't free yet. Please wait outside."

Arizona looked up and saw her girlfriend ignore their boss and reached out for comfort. Nathan stood and helped Arizona up with him as the two women embraced. He patted Eliza on the shoulder and gave Dr Bailey a small smile. "Maybe give them a minute yeh?" as he left the room.

Bailey was surprised Nathan Riggs knew there was something more than friendship between the two women when she didn't but she took his advice all the same.

With one last look at the couple she simply said "Arizona. Why don't you two join me in my office when you're ready?"

Arizona broke the embrace and simply nodded. With this Bailey left the two women alone.

Eliza looked at Arizona in the eye and wiped her tears away with her thumbs. "Whatever this is I promise I'll be here for a little or as much as you want."

Arizona nodded, smiled and then laughed. "You promise?"

Eliza just nodded, kissed Arizona's temple and whispered "I'm so sorry bad things keep happening to you." Arizona took a deep breath and looked incredulously at her girlfriend. "Oh no. I'm sorry I know how this must look. I'm a mess and in shock but this isn't bad news. At least I hope it isn't. You remember my friend Teddy called me this morning?" Eliza just nodded, encouraging Arizona to continue not having a clue how these pieces fitted together.

"She's apparently been trying to get hold of me all day. At the same time some Marines paid my parents a visit." Arizona continued as her voice started to crack.

"I don't follow honey I'm sorry. What's happened?"

Arizona couldn't believe what she was actually about to say, "Tim." The tears started again and this time Eliza didn't wipe them away she just stood with her hands in Arizona's and she gave them a firm squeeze. "Really?"

Arizona nodded. "He was found in a compound. He's been held captive for 15 years they think."

"Where does your friend fit into this?"

"I'm not sure I need to call her."

"Ok let's go and see Bailey."

As they passed through the scrub room Arizona collected her lab coat. Her phone, long forgotten since this morning was in the pocket. She saw the message from Teddy, 3 further missed calls and 10 missed calls from her parents. They knew.

Eliza and Arizona walked into the Chief's office and sat in front of the desk. Miranda smiled as she dialled her phone, turned on the speaker as Arizona nodded and handed her the receiver.

"Arizona?"

"Teddy"

"I'm sorry."

"Forget that Arizona don't be silly. Let us catch up another time and let me fill you in on the situation."

"Please. Is it him? Is it really him?"

"Tim was found in a recently deserted compound in Afganistan. He was shackled and clearly been badly beaten. He was identified as a US Marine from his tattoo. This was all about a week ago. He was flown here to Germany for medical treatment. I met him a few days ago. He hasn't been very communicative since arriving here, wasn't talking and is clearly suffering from severe PTSD. We were struggling to get a positive ID. I was talking to a patient in the bed next to his arranging to get him flown home to Arizona. At this point Tim's head perked up. He looked over at me and tried to speak.

I sat next to him, asked him to repeat what he'd said. I took his hand and told him he'd been through hell and that I was here to help. He looked me in the eyes as he started to cry then suddenly he managed to stutter out two words. Battle ship."

Tears flowed down all four women's faces as Teddy tried to continue.

"Arizona. I asked him if his name was Tim. He nodded his head but became agitated. The only other thing he said was 'I don't know'. He became really distressed and we had to sedate him. We took some xrays to help with dental records and confirmed his identify about 12hours ago. That's why I tried to call you this morning. I believe 2 Marines spoke with your parents a short while ago and they asked that when Tim is ready for transfer to the US he be flown to Grey Sloan."

"Holy shit."

Teddy chuckled. "Yes Arizona. You're brother should be with you within the next 3 days."

"I don't know what to say."

"Arizona, don't be fooled. He isn't the brother you knew. He's going to need a long time, a lot of space and support to get himself back to a fully functioning human being. He's been treated like an animal for close to 15 years."

Arizona sniffed. " I know Teds, I know. Don't forget I'm not the sister he left behind either."

Silence.

"Well I'm going to let you go for now, I'm sure I've overwhelmed you enough for one day. I'll see you in 3 days."

"What?"

"You don't think I'm going to let him travel to Seattle by himself do you?"

Arizona broke out into another dimple popping grin. "Thank you Teddy. I can't wait to see you both. Tell Tim I love him…tell him I'll do anything to help him and that I just want to hold him and never let go." Arizona managed to stutter out through her sobs.

"Roger that. Bye for now." And with that Teddy hung up the phone.

Bailey let Arizona compose herself for a moment as she watched Eliza reach out and comfort the blonde. She cleared her throat to gather the attention of the two women in front of her. "It goes without saying anything I can do to help you or your parents over the next few days please just ask. For now I think you should go home, digest the information and take tomorrow off. The following days you can sort out your service and arrange some time off once Tim and Teddy arrive."

"Thanks Bailey"

"Don't be silly. This is what we do to look after family." And with that in typical Miranda style they knew they were dismissed. Outside the Chief's office Arizona took a deep breath, grabbed Eliza's hand. Eliza squeezed it back. "What can I do babe?"

"Take me home, climb into bed and hold me."

Eliza put her arm around Arizona's waist and replied "nothing else I'd rather do."

As they walked out of the hospital arm in arm Arizona suddenly came to a stop "Shit!"

"what?"

"my parents are coming soon."

"yeah, of course they are"

"That's ok?"

"Yes Arizona that's ok. It might not be in the most traditional of circumstances but I'd really like to meet your parents."

"You aren't freaked out the amount of crazy in my life that's about to get worse?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Good. I'm not sure I could do this without you. I'm sorry if that's too much."

"it's not. I'm happy to be here and even more happy you want my support through this. I meant what I said this morning, I see this being the start of a long and happy relationship."

Arizona just smiled, tears springing to her eyes after a long and exhausting day emotionally.

"Come on babe, let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, it certainly encourages me to write faster. I was going to post these as two chapters but decided to spoil you. Personally I prefer to read longer chapters less frequently than frequent short ones so here you go! Enjoy!

As Eliza drove them towards Arizona's house she returned the calls from her parents. It answered on the second ring.

"Arizona?" a hoarse voice croaked over the phone

"Hi Mom. You ok?" Arizona said softly as she sighed, completely drained from the events of the last few hours.

"I don't know honey, I really don't. I'm assuming Dr Bailey found you?"

"You spoke with Bailey?"

"Yes, She said Teddy had already called her trying to get in touch with you. I explained why briefly." There was a long pause. "Zoanie, is it really him? I don't even want to say his name. I'm scared and terrified and excited at the same time."

"I know Mom I know. They've apparently confirmed it's him but…"

"I know." Barbara started to sob "He's not going to my Timmy is he?"

Fresh tears sprang to Arizona's eyes and Eliza reached across the console to comfort her girlfriend.

"We don't know. I know its different, really freaking different but I was a mess when they found me after the crash."

"I know honey I know. I don't care I really don't. He's my son and I've loved him and missed him every single day of his life including the last 14 years, 7 months and 14 days that I thought he was gone. I just hope he doesn't wish…"

"Mom, one day at a time. Teddy is bringing him to Seattle in three days, you guys should come up here the night before. Where's Dad?"

"He's gone to the base, demanding answers as to how this happened, how he was wrongly identified, he's angry but it's just you're Dad's way of projecting his fear. He'll be ok but it's hard for him. He feels like he let Tim down, like he gave up on him."

Arizona's heart broke for her father, she hadn't thought about that. She also wasn't a parent the last time these feelings were so fresh.

"Ok well we're nearly home so I'm gonna go for now. Send me your flight details and I'll come pick you up."

"We?" Barbara's voice brightened

"Yes Mom. Eliza is driving me home as we speak." Arizona said playfully to her mother as she looked over to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes. Eliza just smiled and gave their hands a playful squeeze.

"Well that's lovely dear, I can't wait to meet her on Wednesday evening. Love you, bye" and just like that the elder Robbins hung up the phone.

"Oh man"Arizona groaned.

"what's up?"

"Looks like my mother invited you to dinner on Wednesday."

"Really? I'm sure you'd rather be with your family and prepare yourselves for the following day no?"

Eliza asked as they pulled into Arizona's parking space and headed inside. Putting away the groceries Arizona pulled Eliza into a quick hug and gave her a kiss and she stared into her eyes and joined their hands together "My mom always wants to meet my girlfriends, especially the ones that make me so happy. She also probably wants you here on Wednesday so you maybe can understand the whole situation a bit better. I know this is early days but I love you Eliza I really do and I consider people I love my family. So if you aren't too freaked out I'd love you to be here and meet my parents on Wednesday night."

Eliza took a deep breath, kissed Arizona with everything she had hoping it conveyed some of what she felt for this incredible woman. "I love you too and I will be here with you every step of the way. Not because you need it, because you are such a strong and brave woman Arizona, but because I want to be here. You take my breath away and a pack of wild dogs couldn't keep me away." Sorry not the best of phrases, Eliza cringed remembering some of the details Arizona had previously shared with her about the crash.

Arizona just laughed "don't be silly, I can definitely appreciate the sentiment!" Arizona leaned into Eliza's embrace suddenly struggling with stand. The exhaustion and emotion of the day suddenly hitting her full force.

"Hey, how about you go upstairs and run a hot bath. I'll put all of this away, we can make our fancy dinner tomorrow night. I'll order pizza and we can just snuggle and watch some Netflix?"

"Oh my God how did I get so lucky? You literally read my mind."

"One of my many hidden talents Dr Robbins."

"Ooh maybe you'll need to show me some of your other hidden talents later"

"Come on stinky, go and have a bath!" Eliza laughed as she moved out of their embrace.

"Hey I'm not stinky!" Arizona shouted and threw an oven glove at her girlfriend as she left the kitchen.

"I'll bring the wine up once you're clean Stinky!" Eliza hollered back chuckling to herself.

Walking into the bedroom 20 minutes later pizza and wine in hand Eliza found Arizona sitting braiding her wet hair.

"I wasn't sure but I grabbed your cold wrap for your leg, I know you had 3 long surgeries earlier and thought it might be a bit sore, if not I was going to wrap it round the wine bottle to keep it chilled."

Arizona looked at her girlfriend with an incredulous look gave her one of her dimple popping grins, she loved that Eliza took care of her but in a way that wasn't stifling or made her feel like she was less of a person because of her shortened limb

"Seriously?"

"What? It'd work as a great wine cooler and its always in the freezer so always cold and doesn't melt"

"Gimmie! My leg is a bit sore and I'm not sharing my $100 gel wrap with a wine bottle. Ice and a cooler is fine for most mortals."

"Ok, warm wine it is" Eliza says in a playfully dramatic huff.

They poured the wine and opened the pizza as the opening credits of their show appeared.

Arizona suddenly serious turned to Eliza and simply said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you."

They just smiled and snuggled together for the remainder of the night, falling asleep tangled in each others arms.

The next two days passed in a blur. Bailey had called an emergency board meeting with most department heads also present to explain Arizona's upcoming time off, their VIP patient and the return of Dr Altman who, depending on the patient's progress, may spend some time to help him adjust home considering she was the only person he had formed any sort of connection with since his liberation.

Eliza and Arizona had mentioned their relationship to close friends to try and avoid any questions or gossip.

Arizona's fetal caseload was unusually quiet, a fact that she was most grateful for. She had referred her 3 current cases to Addison who was only happy to help lighten her friend's load.

Before she knew it, it was time to collect her parents from the airport. She was trying to locate her girlfriend only to find she was in an emergency surgery with DeLuca. Arriving in the empty gallery in her street clothes Eliza looked up and nodded towards the scrub room door. Arizona made her way downstairs and opened the OR door with a mask held over her face. Still scrubbed and sterile Eliza made her way towards the door just smiled "I'll pick up some wine and be over for 7pm I promise."

"Ok sounds perfect." Arizona smiled just happy and reassured that her girlfriend didn't looked phased by a less than normal 'meet the parents' scenario.

"Don't forget the ice for the wine cooler" she sassed back as she left the OR and hospital en route to the airport.

The elder Robbins settled into Arizona's guest room. There had been some tears from all three of them as they reunited at the airport, still slightly shocked that their family of 3 would return to a family of 4 in a few short hours.

The ring of the doorbell brought Arizona out of her daydream. "I'll get it" the Colonel shouted.

As Daniel opened the door he found a slightly nervous brunette on the doorstep with a bottle of wine and a big smile. He couldn't help but like her already.

"You must be Eliza, my wife's told me a lot about you." He joked good naturedly as Eliza put her hand out to shake his.

"I am indeed, it's lovely to meet you Sir."

"Please, call me Daniel, let me take your coat."

Arizona and Barbara exchanged shocked but happy faces as Arizona mouthed "Daniel?" to her mother

Eliza made her way through to the dining room finding Arizona and her mother setting the table.

Not having a chance to introduce herself Eliza found herself being softly pulled into a hug "It's lovely to meet you honey. Zoanie talks about you non stop. I'm so happy to meet you and glad you're here."

Arizona rolled her eyes, used to her mother's reaction of meeting her girlfriends but a little intrigued by her father's new, relaxed and much less "Colonel" approach.

"Well Eliza let me take that wine, and I'll fix you a glass."

"Thank you Daniel."

"Yes, thank you _Daniel_ "

"You're not too old to be given laps of the yard young lady!"

Arizona smiled just happy her parents seemed to approve of her girlfriend.

Barbara had whipped up a delicious feast and dinner went by in easy company. All three Robbins sharing stories of Tim throughout the evening. There were a few tears at times but in general there was an upbeat feeling in the house. Nobody was under any illusion that the next days and weeks would easy but they didn't care. Tim was alive, he was coming home and that was all that mattered.

Knowing that sleep would be hard to come by but wanting to be well rested Barbara and Daniel decided for an early night. Eliza and Arizona tidied and kitchen and decided on the same for themselves. Tomorrow would be a big day.

At 5am the following morning Arizona was wide awake. Eliza was snoring softly. She looked so peaceful and that only made Arizona smile.

She decided to just start the coffee assuming her father would be up soon anyway and made her way downstairs.

Noticing the back door ajar and the usual smell coming from outside Arizona fixed two cups of coffee and made her way outside.

Daniel looked up from his seat on the deck as Arizona emerged with two hot cups of coffee.

"Sorry honey I didn't wake you did I?"

Arizona just shook her head. "I thought you quit years ago."

"I did. Just…sometimes...you know."

Knowing exactly how her father felt and sharing the feeling of peace that an occasional cigarette could help create especially in stressful circumstances.

"I must've smoked about three packets while you were missing"

Arizona looked at her father as he gazed out across the backyard. The two of them had never discussed Arizona's days in the woods.

"I'm not a religious man. I don't think you can be when you've seen the shit I have. I hadn't prayed since Tim left for his last tour and didn't see the point after that but I prayed those four days that's for sure."

Arizona just looked at her father tears welling in her eyes. They looked at each other but no words were needed.

Daniel swallowed and continued "I just prayed again for the first time in what 3 years?"

Arizona nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't blame me for not looking harder. I hope he hasn't spent the last 15 years thinking we didn't care" a long pause. "I just hope he isn't so fucked up he wishes he was dead."

Daniel finally shared the one thought that had been eating away at him since the two Marine's arrived at his door a few days previously.

"I know what the reality is; that many POWs who return either end up chronically depressed, addicts or dead. We're strong enough for that but your mother? She just wants her little boy back."

Arizona nodded and didn't disagree with her father's comments "I know Dad but give Mum some credit. She lived married to an active Marine for decades, had 2 children in that time. We all got through Tim's 'death' and my accident when let's be honest I contemplated everything you just mentioned."

"I know honey I know." Daniel paused. "So I like your Eliza." Daniel said trying to steer to a more cheerful subject. Arizona's face lighting up at the mention of her girlfriend's name wasn't lost on him.

"Me too, very much. It's just so easy, I can just be myself and she can be herself and it just works."

Daniel smiled "Have you spoken to Callie?"

"Not yet, I don't know what to say and I feel awful but I don't want Sofia here yet"

"Do you ever talk to Callie?"

"Not really, only about Sofia related things and mainly through email or text. I thought we should see how Tim is before introducing the idea of being an uncle to his world."

"Of course we want to protect them both from any hurt or misunderstanding. I think Callie would want to know though, maybe introduce the idea to Sofia gradually?"

Arizona nodded, thinking that wasn't a bad idea but cringed at the conversation she'd have to have with her ex-wife. Maybe all being well in 3 months when the year in New York came to end Sofia would return home on a permanent basis.

Arizona's phone buzzed Teddy: " _Should be in Seattle in 3 hours. Tim has eaten a little and slept most of the journey. See you soon."_

"Right, I'd better go and get your mother she'll want everyone to have had her waffles and bacon on a morning like this."

Arizona laughed and started getting the ingredients ready for breakfast suddenly nervous but certainly more than ready to see her brother with her own eyes. The waiting had been hell, she could only imagine what it had been like for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note; Thank you to all of those who have favorited, followed or left a review so far, you are very kind. Here is Part 4 and finally Tim arrives….

Part 4

Eliza, Arizona and her parents made their way to Grey Sloan in relative silence. Each contemplating how the impending reunion would go. Eliza had had a brief conversation with Teddy the previous day discussing the various musculoskeletal injuries Tim had suffered over his period of captivity. Still without a real head of Ortho since Callie's departure, Bailey had asked Eliza to consult on Tim's case with Arizona's obvious approval.

"So, I'm going to go and check on the OR board and the status of the residents and their assignments for the day. Page me anytime and I'll come and meet you. Depending on how things go today I'll take the lead from you; I can meet with Tim as his doctor, as your girlfriend or neither. See how he is, how he's responding and we can go from there. No pressure ok?" Eliza said to an anxious but focussed Arizona.

"Perfect, thank you for understanding this as best as any of us can."

"No problem. Love you." With that Eliza smiled at her girlfriend's parents, wished them well and made her way towards the OR board.

"Ok guys, why don't you wait in my office and I'll go and find Bailey and see the ETA for the chopper."

"You don't want us to meet him off the helicopter too?" Barbara asked a little frantic.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I don't want him to feel overwhelmed. At least if I'm there I can also be in doctor mode." Arizona explained as she led her parents into her office.

"It's fine honey" Daniel intervened, much to the surprise of his wife. "What? Arizona's right. One is enough to start with, she can focus on getting him settled and speaking with Teddy. We've waited a long time for this Barb I know you just want to see him and touch him, I do too but this isn't about us, it's about what's best for Tim."

Barbara sat down on Arizona's comfy couch in her office. "ok, ok I know it's for the best just come and at least tell us when he's here."

Arizona nodded and hugged her parents trying to keep her emotions in check. "Ok guys I'll see you soon." With that Arizona closed her office door, explained to those at the nurse's station near her office that nobody was to go near her office unless it was Dr Minnick and to page her if there were any issues.

On route to the Chief's office she met Bailey in the corridor "Arizona I was just coming to find you, chopper is 7minutes out."

Arizona's eyes went wide as she nodded "Ok thanks Bailey I'll head up to the roof now" Bailey smiled and nodded "Good luck Arizona, check in with me later and tell Dr Altman my door is open if she wants to chat."

"Thanks Chief" Arizona called over her shoulder as she entered the elevator. Head down and sending a message to her father with an update she only then realised she wasn't alone in the car.

"Big day ahead huh?"

Arizona looked up into the kind eyes of her estranged friend and smiled "Feels like one of the biggest days of my life. I'm kinda terrified."

Richard leaned over and gave Arizona a quick but strong and much needed hug "I think your brother might just be more terrified than you."

Nodding Arizona agreed.

"Look Richard." Arizona started only to be cut off, "No Arizona don't. I've had my time it's fine. Dr Minnick is a good woman and she's only doing her job. If she makes you happy that's good enough for me."

Already caught up with the emotion of the day Arizona couldn't speak only nodded with slightly watery eyes. Richard just smiled and patted her shoulder as he exited onto his floor.

"We'll catch up properly soon, let me know if there's anything I can do for you or your family" he added before he continued on with his day.

As the doors closed, Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath fighting the memories of being the one unloaded from the helicopter and being reunited with her slightly hysterical wife. As painful as those memories were, Arizona had a horrible feeling that her experiences in the woods and time thereafter was going to be quite useful in the coming days and weeks. The elevator came to a stop and the doors pinged open. The unmistakable sound and bluster associated with a helicopter flooded her senses, as did the old and patchy memories of being lifted from the forrest floor and winched skywards. Gripping onto the railing of the helipad to help keep her balance until the blades slowed Arizona watched the door of the aircraft slide open and the unmistakeable outline of her old friend hop out.

Striding forward Arizona hollered to get Teddy's attention "Altman!"

"'bout time Robbins" Teddy smiled as one of her colleagues started to slide the gurney out of the chopper and onto the helipad.

Tim was laid flat on the gurney and had his eyes closed. His hair looked like it had recently been shaved off into a typical marine buzz cut and his face looked gaunt and pale. Not wanting to startle him, Arizona just laid her hand over his and said, "OK let's get him inside."

At the sound of Arizona's voice Tim opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes he knew were identical to his. He tried to speak but either his voice was horse or Arizona couldn't hear him above the noise of the helicopter. Instead Arizona just smiled as they all moved towards the elevator. "It's ok Tim, it's me. It's Arizona. You're safe, you're in Seattle and we're going to help you get better. Welcome home Captain."

Tim closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved his sister's hand over his heart and held on a tightly as his emaciated hand would allow.

The ride down to the 5th floor was otherwise quiet and they moved Tim into a private room at the end of the corridor and transferred him into the hospital bed. During his transition, Arizona saw just how thin and frail the man looked. His eyes had no spark, his arms and hands were withered thin as was the rest of his body. He was practically unrecognisable but she knew without question the man in front of her was Tim.

Arizona sat down at the side of the bed and Teddy sat next to her. Knowing Owen and Dr Cregg from the psychiatry department would be there soon Arizona didn't want to frighten her brother but want to try and explain the next steps in his treatment plan.

Teddy spoke first "Tim?" she asked. Once he looked at her she continued "Do you know who this is?" gesturing towards Arizona.

He nodded, even in the few days since his capture some of the haze from his mind had lifted. "From the lab coat she's wearing I'm guessing her name is Arizona Robbins." Arizona held her breath, for a horrible moment thinking he didn't recognise her until he continued "and from the monkey I'd guess she's in paediatrics but I'm really hoping she's still my annoying little sister" he coughed out as the emotion coursing through his entire body constricted his throat. Looking away from Teddy and towards Arizona he found her with tears streaming down her face as she simply nodded.

"You..ok….B..Battleship?" he asked as he watched the tears from her face drip onto her lab coat.

"I am now. It's really you?" She simply replied.

He nodded "Captain Timothy Daniel Robbins, US Marine Corp 2nd Batallion 1st Marines"

Arizona realised that she needed more "I don't want to hurt you but can I give you a hug?"

Tim just opened his arms and Arizona leapt at the chance to embrace her best friend and beloved brother that she thought she'd buried long ago. The siblings clung to each other as the both sobbed; for the time they'd lost, for the hell they'd both been through and for the happiness of being reunited. Several minutes later they both felt a little calmer, the tears subsided for the time being.

Returning to her seat Teddy continued "OK Tim, so as we discussed briefly before we're going to take your recovery quite slowly for many reasons. Your body has spent a long time trying to cope while you were effectively being starved. We will need to tightly control your reintroduction to a proper diet under the close monitoring of a hospital dietician to avoid refeeding syndrome. This isn't going to be much fun but it is unfortunately essential to your recovery and well being. We have a trauma specialist who is also a hospital psychiatrist both on hand to help with your transition back into 'normal' life.

Lastly, we'll assess the injuries you have sustained and see what we can do to correct them. For example, I know you've experienced at least one broken leg, clavicle and arm. It's unlikely given your circumstances that any of these injuries healed properly so you may require surgery at some point to correct the misalignment to allow you to regain strength and mobility in each of the affected limbs. Does that all sound ok? We'll get you some food and water soon and likely take you for a few scans later today."

Tim just nodded, a little overwhelmed but understanding all that Teddy had said.

"Any questions?"

Tim looked at Arizona and suddenly looked terrified "What is it? You ok?"

"15 years, right?"

Arizona nodded "Yeh but it's ok you're home now, it's going to be ok."

"Mum and Dad? Are they here? Please tell me they aren't gone."

Teddy's stomach dropped as she realised she'd only ever mentioned that they were going to see Arizona. Realising her mistake she felt awful.

Seeing the horror on Teddy's face Arizona realised the genuine mistake. "Tim it's ok. We didn't want to overwhelm you all at once. Mum and Dad are here, they're downstairs in my office. I'll go and get them right now ok."

Tim just nodded and started to sob again. Wanting to somehow make up for her oversight Teddy stood up.

"Tim I'll go and get your parents and Arizona will stay here with you ok?"

Not waiting for an answer Teddy left the room and headed down to Arizona's office in search of the remaining members of the Robbins family.

"I don't even know what to ask you. So many things." Tim rambled slightly.

"Hey it's ok, we have the rest of our lives to catch you up ok?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Seattle has been home for nearly ten years. I've got a lot to tell you but it's ok, one thing at a time."

Tim let his eyes close already slightly overwhelmed and nauseated from the whole situation.

A gentle knock at the door altered the siblings to the arrival of Dr Cregg as she made her way into the room and closed the door.

She shook Tim's hand as she introduced herself "Captain Robbins, I'm Alison Cregg. I'm part of Grey Sloan's psychiatry team and I've worked a lot with patients who have encountered all sorts of trauma. I don't want you to see me a shrink ok? I'm here to help you return to hopefully a normal and fulfilling life. We'll work together and step by step we'll get there."

Tim just stared at her a little blankly "Ok doc"

Alison continued "I know you've just arrived and I saw Dr Altman on my way in. How about I let you spend some time with your family, let the other doctors sort you out with various scans etc and if you're feeling up to I can pop back later?"

Tim just nodded.

"Ok well this is my card, phone me anytime from the phone next to your bed. Otherwise I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok" Tim replied simply. Watching as she made to exit the room he suddenly spoke "Doc?"

Alison turned around and smiled, encouraging him to continue "Have you really sorted out someone as fucked up as me?"

Alison smiled faintly "It's not necessarily how fucked up you are that prevents you getting better Tim, it is your own willingness to move forward that is often the decider. I'm sure that's something Arizona can maybe help you with in time too."

With that Alison left the room. Tim assumed that Arizona had helped patients who had suffered immense trauma, he had little idea at this point how pivotal a role his sister would play in his ongoing recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy made her way downstairs after her brief chat with Dr Cregg and towards Arizona's office. Opening the door she saw her friend's parents huddled together on the couch. Smiling she simply said "Hi, guys good to see you again. 5th floor room 5073 I can take you there now if you like?"

Just nodding, Daniel and Barbara stood and made their way towards Teddy and upstairs Barbara only pausing quickly to give Teddy a quick hug. As they made their way towards Tim's room his parents were both suddenly a little nervous but once at the door and able to see him through the glass no force on earth could've prevented them from entering the room in a hurry.

Both Arizona and Tim just smiled as their parents entered the room. Barbara came up to the side of Tim's bed and just stared at him for a moment, almost as if checking for herself that it really was him. She held onto his hand and asked "What did you get as a present the day we took Arizona home from the hospital?"

Tim looked his mother in the eye, understanding her need to both protect herself from any more pain and prove that it really was him and not an imposter. The three years between him and his sister didn't ever cause them an issue growing up but he was even more thankful to be asked about a very old and very happy memory. He squeezed his mother's hand.

"I got a big red fire truck and thought it was the best present ever. I then told you that if a baby sister meant I got presents I didn't mind if I had you wanted to get me another sister another one as long as she didn't steal my toys"

All four Robbins laughed at the well known family story as Barbara flung herself into her son's arms and clung for dear life. Sobbing as 15 years worth of pain and anguish came flooding out. Daniel stood with tears running down his face, hand on his wife's shoulder as Tim placed his hand over his father's.

How long the family for four stayed like there they didn't know or care. Wanting to give her parent's some time alone with Tim and feeling the need to just decompress a little Arizona excused herself.

They're going to take you for your scans soon Tim, if you don't mind I want to look over your case file and have a chat with Dr Minnick and Teddy.

"No problem sis, knock yourself out."

Arizona just smiled again, her cheeks beginning to hurt from all the smiling and crying so far and made her way out of the room.

Finding Teddy outside, she pulled her up and into a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Teddy, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough. Especially on top of the massive apology I owe you."

"Don't be stupid Arizona, I get it. Well I'm not going to insult you by saying I understand but I get just wanting to ignore everything from your old life for a while. How are you apart from the Tim thing? Where's Callie I haven't seen her yet. Sofia must be huge by now!?"

Arizona took a deep breath.

"Well Callie and I are divorced, she lives in New York with her new girlfriend who is the best sex she's ever had even though she killed Derek. We went to court over custody of Sofia, I won but then she was miserable so she currently lives in New York with Callie! Coffee?"

"Fuck. Yoy might've changed the name but it's still good old Seattle Death Mercy West right?"

Arizona just laughed as she lead her friend to the coffee cart with the least likelihood of being overheard. They sat down with their coffees and continued

"Seriously though how did you guys get to living on opposite coasts not talking to each other?"

"Teddy after the crash I was awful, I hated my life…I hated every reminder of my previous life. I hated and blamed Callie for what I thought she'd done and basically I didn't want to live."

"Ok. What do you mean 'thought she'd done'?"

"It's a long story. I apparently crashed. They'd tried everything to try and save my leg, Callie had a plan and I trusted it. I was obsessed, hysterical that I couldn't live without my leg. Deep down I knew when we weren't rescued that first night that if I survived my leg was a goner but by the time we got back here I was anything but rational. Anyway, I crashed. It was me or the leg and for a very very long time I thought Callie cut it off. She gave me the impression she did and I never questioned it. I didn't understand how someone I loved more than anything could do that to me. In the midst of my depression I assumed that only someone who didn't truly love me could actually do that. Remember that sink hole? The guy had to cut off his wife's leg to save her? He couldn't do that because he loved her."

"Wow that's..just…wow."

"Yeh so only once we're divorced do I find out, by accident by the way, that Alex did it."

"Karev?"

"The one and only!"

"He saved my life, and I shouldn't blame Callie and I don't really, not now. I just can't help think sometimes if she'd been honest we might've been ok. She wouldn't have always tried to fix me, I wouldn't have felt broken and less than a wife and cheated on her. I'm not excusing my actions, but I honestly thought giving her an out was what she really wanted."

"So how are things now?"

At this Arizona's face lit up and that wasn't missed by Teddy. "Well I've got myself to a place where I'm happy in my own skin. I have a new speciality, I have a new important lady in my life, I hopefully have an old friend back and most importantly I have my brother back. A lot of therapy later and I'm doing ok!"

Teddy smiled at her friend "Good I'm really glad Arizona, nobody deserves some happiness more than you. I really do mean that. So new lady friend, does she work here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she's implementing a new training programme for the residents. She's an ortho by trade, Dr Minnick."

"Ortho? Wow, do you have a 'type' Dr Robbins?"

"haha yes yes Theodora. Seriously though she's amazing, I'm really really happy." Just at that moment Eliza send Arizona a text. " _Just thinking of you all. Hope all is going well xxx_ "

Throwing their empty cups into the trash Arizona paged Eliza to meet her and Teddy in her office to discuss Tim's treatment plan.

"Teddy, Eliza. Eliza, Teddy"

"Pleasure to meet you Dr Minnick and especially to meet the woman who is clearly making my old friend very happy."

Eliza just smiled "You too Dr Altman, and thank you for your role in bringing home Captain Robbins."

"Ok with the formalities out of the way, what do you guys think based on the scans Teddy sent over from Germany? We'll get out own ones done later once he's had some time with Mum and Dad."

"I'm most worried about his right arm, shoulder and both of his legs. It'll be a long slow process of building up muscle and only once he's really strong enough to support himself might we find out where we are in terms of long term solutions. I think an early and gentle PT regime is key to getting him back to fighting fitness. His shoulder perhaps could benefit from some specialist input though"

"Yes I agree with Eliza to be honest. I don't think surgery is the best or first option."

Nodding but noticing Eliza's unease Arizona questioned her girlfriend " Eliza? What is it?"

"Nothing I just. I'm a sports ortho. I'm more than happy to organise a PT schedule and I've done some research online and reached out for support from some similar POW cases. I do think though that Tim will benefit from an expert even overseeing his case however."

"Ok perfect. Do you have someone in mind, why do you look nervous?"

"I do, I'm just trying to put Tim first. He deserves the best."

"Of course he does, go and organise your specialist. Who is he?"

Eliza looked from Arizona who was getting a little irritated to Teddy who seemed to click as she spoke up

"Arizona who is the best ortho specialist you know?"

Arizona sat down at her desk and sighed. "Really?"

Eliza nodded. "Her cartilage alone I think would work well in building up his shoulder at least. And you know."

Nodding Arizona resigned herself to the fact that she had to ask her ex-wife for help, explain the situation and also somehow figure out how to best support both her brother and her daughter through this unusual circumstance.

"Yeh I know, of course she can help and of course Tim should receive her expertise. I just, I hate feeling indebted to her. We've barely spoken since court and some things just can't be unsaid or forgotten about. They still hurt."

Going over to comfort her girlfriend Eliza pulled Arizona into a hug as Teddy just looked on a smiled.

"It's ok Arizona I know it's hard for you and Callie's behaviour left a lot to be desired but I know you would never let a personal issue interfere in anyone's care especially Tim's. I also know you're a but apprehensive about introducing Sofia to Tim but honestly? I think she'll light up his life, she has a unique view on life and an infectious zest. Just give them a chance."

"Ok ok, no time like the present. Why don't you guys go and sort him out with radiology and I'll give Callie a call?"

"Sounds perfect" Eliza said as her and Teddy left the room.

Sitting down at her desk, Arizona pulled her phone out and dialled her ex-wife's number. Expecting voicemail considering it was the middle of the afternoon in New York Arizona wasn't exactly prepared when Callie answered the call;

"Arizona hi, everything ok?"

"Hi, uh yeh. I need a favour."

"Ok I can't switch weekends again it's not fair to.."

"No Callie this isn't about Sofia. It's personal. Well it's not but"

"Arizona? What is it?"

"Teddy is here and we need a consult."

"Teddy? Is she ok?"

"Yeh no sorry she isn't the consult, she brought us a consult. I erm. He's a was a prisoner of war. He's got a few issues and we thought you could help."

"Oh ok of course. Send over his scans and I can talk them through with your new ortho. Sorry I don't know who that is yet."

"Ok well I was hoping you could come and review him."

"I can't just drop everything here Arizona I'm sorry. Did you just want my help on this case so I could bring Sofia to Seattle? You know she's having a hard time settling in here I really don't think a trip home will help and.."

"Callie.."

"She's too young to travel.."

"Callie!.."

"I don't want her…"

"CALLIE!"

"What?"

"I wanted your help. This isn't just a patient. It's Tim. My Tim. He's…he's alive" Arizona manged to croak out, the emotion once again getting to her voice.

An audible intake of breath on the other end was Arizona's only sign Callie was still connected to the call.

"Sofia and I will be on a plane first thing in the morning. Let me get organised here this afternoon and we can go from there. I'll plan for a week initially and then we can re-evaluate ok?"

"Thanks Callie."

"You're welcome. How is he?"

"Shocked, a bit messed up but he's ok. Mum and Dad are with him now."

"Ok. I'll go just now and I'll send you our travel plans later."

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

Thank you all for the wonderful favourites, follows and reviews. Please continue to encourage me to write. I do not believe that we've seen the last of Dr Minnick so I'm going to carry on with this as planned. Before I get any grief, I don't hate Callie, I loved Calzona once upon a time but I do hate what they did to her character. I thought she became selfish and in the end I really don't miss her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Content that Callie was on board and looking forward to seeing her little girl Arizona caught up on some emails and waited to hear that Tim was back from his scans. Her parents had sent her a message saying they'd gone to get some lunch in the meantime.

Making her way back up the stairs she was paged to the pit. Emergency road traffic accident with several injured, including a woman who was 7 months pregnant. In an all hands on deck situation Arizona couldn't not respond. Sending a quick message to her mom to explain the situation she made her way down to the ER.

While Arizona worked tirelessly on various patients, Tim had some scans, talked to Teddy and Eliza and spent some time with his parents. Feeling a little overwhelmed and exhausted he felt guilty asking his parents to maybe give him some space.

"I'm sorry Mom it's just…it's been quite a day." Tim said without being able to look his mother in the eyes.

Barbara patted Tim's hand. "Don't you dare apologise Timothy. I love you and your sister more than anything else. God knows you've had enough to deal with between you both but there is no rule book here. We're here and we love you. If you want to see us for 5 minutes or 5 hours we'll be here. When Arizona…" Barbara stopped. Not sure how much she should say and not wanting to burden her son's fragile psyche.

"Well anyway, sometimes Arizona didn't want us in her hair. Had to figure some things out herself so I understand is all I'm saying.

Daniel just cleared his throat.

"We just want to help but I don't want to over do it. Why don't I get your father to take me to the Mall and get you a cellphone. That way we can keep in touch?"

Tim just nodded. "Sounds good, thanks"

"Ok good." And with a kiss from his mother and a hug from his father Tim watched his parents walk out of his room. 15 years had aged them. Not only physically but clearly mentally too, they wore the worry and guilt on their faces like some sort of map. He felt guilt over that. He wondered what had happened to them all in that time. Arizona looked happy but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something looked like it haunted her, he hoped it wasn't him.

"Knock knock" Dr Cregg said as she entered the room "Is now an ok time to have a chat?"

Tim just shrugged his shoulders.

"How is day one going? A bit much? Want to run away yet?"

"Something like that" Tim gruffed out. He was tired and sore and irritable.

"Ok well why don't I keep this quick."

"You spent fifteen years captive, somehow you survived and now you've been dropped back home to a life you probably don't recognise with people you know and love with no idea what's happened to them in the time that's past."

Tim looked up at the Doctor, slightly impressed by her straight talking.

Alison continued "That's ok Tim. You aren't supposed to be fixed or healed or all caught up in one day. It will take time."

"Tell me about your physical recovery, what's the plan?"

"Dr Minnick and Dr Altman want a specialist ortho to come over from New York. She arrives tomorrow apparently. They'll come up with a plan that is probably just PT initially to get my strength and muscle back"

"Ok sounds good. This specialist isn't Dr Torres by any chance?"

"Yeh, how'd you know?"

Alison smiled slightly "She used to work here. I met her briefly a few years ago. She's good so they've got you in safe hands. Dr Minnick is also extremely capable, she clearly just wants the best for your recovery."

Tim nodded "Yeh we'll see."

"What was today like for you?"

Tim closed off a little again.

"This is just us Tim. Nobody else will hear what we discuss in here. This is supposed to be a place where you can say anything and everything. Get things off your chest you can't share with anyone else."

A long silence. "I dunno" he mumbled. "Everyone was happy. Hell I was happy and then I just want to scream. I wanted to hug them all and never let go while at the same time scream and push them away. I'm just so fucked up I don't know what way is up! I'm mad and I can't settle and I just wonder why I spent so long fighting when all I want to do is curl up and…."

"Ok." " Thank you for being honest Tim. Although this isn't a normal or typical situation, your reactions are. You won't be surprised to find you have some fairly obvious symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I can start some medication if you wish and we can continue to talk. There's also some groups you could attend once you start to feel better. Just try and be patient. Things will improve. You're lucky to have a family who are well versed."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you're parents are familiar with the military and your sister is a medical professional. Talk to them, they might surprise you."

Nodding again Tim's eyes started to droop.

"Ok I'll let you get some rest. If you feel up to talking some more just give me a call. If not I'll pop back tomorrow or the following day. We'll get you through this Tim, I promise."

Feeling a little better for getting some things off his chest, Tim smiled as Alison let herself out. Exhausted from the journey, the jet lag and the emotions of the day he fell into a fairly restful sleep before long.

Tim was still asleep when Arizona checked in on him before she headed home for the evening. Content to just sit and watch her brother sleep she lost track of time. Tim started to stir and got a fright when he realised someone was watching him

"Hey it's ok I'm sorry it's just me. I got caught up in work, I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I headed home." Arizona whispered.

Sitting up and putting on the small bedside light Tim started to wake up fully "Ok, I'm ok just a bit out of sorts"

"That's to be expected."

"I know, so everyone keeps telling me."

Arizona just smiled

"I feel so disconnected Az. I know you need to get home but can you just tell me a bit about your life? Anything, do you have anyone?"

Arizona smiled not sure how much she wanted to share at first. "Well I have someone now. You've met her, Dr Minnick. Eliza. It's new but we're happy so far."

Tim smiled softly "I liked her, she's hot too!"

Laughing at her brother's antics she'd not bantered with for so long Arizona hesitated "yes it's good. I had a rough few years, that's a story for another time. I was married, we had our ups and downs but for the most part I've been happy. I never forgot you and I'll do everything it takes to help you through this Tim. I understand more than you might realise right now, we'll sort you out."

"What happened with your marriage? I thought you'd be the happily ever after type!"

"Me too. It wasn't her fault, well it was more my fault than hers but it's a long story. She's far away and doesn't give me a second thought. Anyway put a pin it in for now, you need to get some sleep."

Aware that his sister didn't want to say anything else on the matter Tim tried to steer the conversation towards his recovery "So this expert for tomorrow? She's good right? I mean not to diss your girlfriend she seems very capable"

"oh man"

"What?"

"You, how'd you do that?"

"What?"

Arizona huffed, annoyed that she had to explain the situation without having had a chance to really digest it herself but happy that her brother was being the annoying know it all he always was.

"The 'expert' we've got is a specialist in developing synthetic cartilage. Eliza, Dr Minnick, thinks she can maybe help build your shoulder back up. She'll offer a consult. Eliza will be your primary ortho physician."

"ok sis if you say so, no need to get your panties in a bunch" Tim knew his sister was irritated and couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm not I've just…it's just…"

"Oh man you slept with this Dr Torres, broke her heart and made her skip town? Dr Cregg mentioned she used to work here."

"Tim! No" "She broke my heart and she skipped town all on her own to chase tail across the country."

"oh ok I'll stop, sorry"

"it's fine it's just I called her earlier. She's dropping everything and coming over tomorrow to review your case." Arizona said as she sorted out Tim's covers and went to turn off the light. "She'll be mad if I've kept you up all night though"

"she must still like you if she's going to all that bother."

"Nah it's just what you do"

"For what?"

Arizona kissed her brother's temple and then gave him a broad smile "for your ex-wife's long lost brother"

Laughing as he got ready to go back to sleep Tim couldn't help but tease "Oh this is priceless, Dr Robbins I cannot wait for tomorrow now. Lesbian drama!"

"No drama, go to sleep Captain!"

Arizona said as she left the room with a smile on her face.

Making her way home, her heart soared when she found Eliza's car parked out the front. Making her way inside she found some leftovers sitting out on the counter which she promptly popped into the microwave. Making her way upstairs with her hot snack she found Eliza relaxing in bed with a rom com on Netflix in the background.

"Hey pretty, how's things?"

"I don't even know. I'm exhausted physically, mentally, I dunno. I just had a random and yet amazing conversation with my brother that was about nothing and everything at the same time. Sofia will be here in the morning which means Callie will be here in the morning. I just want to eat this and crawl into bed and curl up in your arms if that's ok?"

Eliza smiled. "Eat this, I'll go run you a bath. You can relax a little and then we can curl up all night."

"Perfect."

Arizona wolfed down her supper, took off her leg that was beginning to ache and made her way into the bathroom, happy for the day she'd had but a little apprehensive for the one to come...

Thanks for all of the reviews. I will struggle to write for the rest of the week so enjoy two chapters today instead!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far. Apologies for the delay but here is Chapter 7, enjoy!

Sure enough the next day came too soon for Arizona who was awoken by the sound of her cellphone and groaned when she saw the screen.

"You do know you're still 3 hours ahead of Seattle right?"

"Yes Arizona, sorry I thought you'd like to know we'll arrive about noon. Thought I'd just pop Sof into daycare for the day so you and your parents can see her too."

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up at noon."

"It's fine we can get a cab!"

"Callie, I haven't seen my baby in 3 months if you think she's going to be in Seattle for 1 second longer than she has to be without me seeing her…" Arizona started to get annoyed, Callie really did have her head up her ass sometimes.

"of course, of course we'll see you then."

"ok."

"ok, bye"

As the call disconnected, Arizona threw her phone on the bed and sat up. Eliza rolled over, wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her back down onto the bed and gave her a big hug.

"Deep breaths babe"

"She just winds me up!"

"I know honey but she's trying. She's dropped everything to help Tim out and Sofia will be here in a little less than 6 hours."

"I know I'm just..I dunno…"

"What's up?"

"I'm tired, and cranky and sore"

"Ok one thing at a time. Lie here with me for another half hour, just get some rest. What's sore?"

"My leg just has a bit of a ache it's just stress, I haven't been sleeping. Weird dreams"

"OK wanna talk about them?"

"Not really it's just some weird mash up of Tim being in a cage and me stuck next to the fuselage but we're both in the woods. It's stupid."

"That doesn't sound stupid babe. Have you maybe thought about speaking to Dr Cregg or someone too? It's a lot for you all to take in and I know you've said it helped in the past"

Not wanting to let the joyous return of her brother trigger her own PTSD Arizona tried to shrug off Eliza's best intentions.

"No I'm fine it's fine. Tim needs to be able to rely on me I can't let my issues get in the way of that."

"OK whatever you think but you and I both know you can't necessarily control what will and won't trigger anyone's PTSD."

Wanting to end the conversation there, Eliza gently rolled Arizona onto her side so she was the small spoon and started to rub her back hoping her girlfriend could at least get a little rest before their crazy day started properly.

Several hours later Eliza and Teddy were at the coffee cart grabbing a quick caffeine fix before Callie arrived. Tim was resting with his parents content to just sit at his bedside and read or do some Sudoku.

Teddy watched Eliza put the fourth sugar in her coffee and start to stir the drink furiously.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"You're stirring like a crazy person. I mean, I'm not surprised; I don't think there really is an appropriate reaction to meeting your new girlfriend's ex wife who you've asked to come and consult on her long lost ex-brother-in-law's various body parts."

"Hah! When you put it like that I feel like I'm on Days of Our Lives!"

"You'll be fine. Callie certainly has her moments but she's an excellent Doctor, I really do think she can help Tim and from the little I've seen of you and Arizona you guys are really happy. Don't be intimidated. She left. Don't forget that. From what I've heard since I've been back, they were over for a long time and then she left. When I was last here they were newly married, co-parenting with Mark and happy but a lot has changed. My friend pushed me away and wouldn't let me in. From what I've heard you've brought the 'old' Arizona back. For whatever reason Callie wasn't able to do that."

"I know, thanks for saying it. It's certainly going to be a strange day but I'm not worried by Callie's arrival. A little nervous sure but it's a bit of a weird situation."

"It sure is. You'll be fine. I'm glad Arizona has someone that looks out for her so well. It'll make it easier to go back to Germany."

"You're leaving?"

Teddy nodded "Yeah, I really just accompanied Tim because of the situation and the fact that I was the first person he really responded to. Now that he'll have a plan of care for both his mental and physical health there isn't much need for him to have a cardiothoracic trauma surgeon on his case."

"Yeh I know I just hoped, I know Arizona hoped you might stick around."

"I know, I know and I did speak to Bailey. It's been amazing to come back here but still, for me, there are too many painful memories."

"Oh ok well I hope you'll at least return for a visit?"

"Absolutely. Sounds good. Right should we check we're all set?"

As Teddy and Eliza prepared for Callie's arrival Arizona was driving across the city with her ex-wife and daughter.

After many hugs and tears from all three members of the Robbins-Torres family they all climbed into Arizona's car and headed towards the hospital. The grin on Arizona's face now permanent as she kept looking at Sofia in the rear view mirror

"I just can't believe how big you've got munchkin!"

"I know Momma, it's because you made me promise to eat my veggies" replied an enthusiastic Sofia. She was thrilled to not only be home in Seattle and with her Momma but also apparently her Gram and Gramps were here too.

Callie just smiled watching the exchange. She took a moment to observe her ex-wife. She looked bright and happy. Her chatter with Sofia was light and free. She was happy that Arizona had clearly found her groove again, she looked like her old Arizona and that tugged a little at her insides. She felt like she'd failed that it wasn't her that was able to find the old Arizona and encourage it back out.

"Callie?"

"Sorry what?"

"I just asked how New York was."

"Oh" as Callie paused while formulating an answer Sofia pipped up "New York sucks"

Both mothers a little surprised at their daughter's outburst Arizona gently scolded "Sofia, that's not the sort of language we use to describe things, especially not New York."

"But!"

"Sofia, not today." Callie said in firm tone leaving the conversation clearly done for the day.

Watching her little girl become a little deflated Arizona decided to table this discussion for another time. Most of the rest of the journey was completed in silence.

"Why can't I come and see Gram and Gramps with Mama?" Sofia whined, not very impressed with having to spend time in daycare.

"you can soon baby girl just not right now. Mama and I need to help Gram and Gramps out a little with work."

"You need to fix my Uncle Tim"

Arizona and Callie exchanged surprised looks. They had decided to explain the situation with Sofia that evening but weren't really that surprised, Sofia had a knack for eavesdropping and was pretty smart for her age.

Crouching down to Sofia's eye level the best she could Arizona spoke softly as the took Sofia's hands. "Yes baby. My brother, your Uncle Tim, is here in the hospital. He was away for a really long time and we weren't sure where he was. Mama is going to help us get him better. We don't want to tire him out too quickly though so is it ok if you stay here for a little while little pea?"

Sofia loved it when her Momma asked for her help "Ok Momma, I can do that."

Smiling, Arizona kissed the top of her daughter's head and pulled her into for another hug "thanks bug."

Teddy and Eliza were waiting in the conference room when Callie and Arizona entered.

"Teddy!"

"Callie" the old friends embraced first.

"It's good to see you."

"you too." Callie smiled then turned towards Eliza "Dr Minnick, good to meet you" as Callie went to shake hands.

"Eliza please. It's good to meet you Dr Torres. I've used your methods extensively on other patients, I really hope we can help Tim out."

"Please, it's Callie. Thanks for the comments and scans you sent me over. I agree with your initial assessment. Arizona did you want to get your parents up to speed first before we explain things to Tim or?"

"Oh it's ok I spoke with Barbara and Daniel last night and explained my plan and if you agreed the likelihood of a small shoulder repair in the next few days"

Callie was caught off guard on two fronts, one that Eliza answered instead of Arizona and that fact that she was comfortable enough to mention Barbara and The Colonel by name. Trying to hide her irritation she continued "Great, well shall we head upstairs and give Tim his options?"

As the four doctors made their way upstairs to Tim's room Callie started to get a little nervous. She wasn't sure if Tim knew who she was, other than Dr Torres, and that suddenly made her quite apprehensive. Upon entering the room however it was clear that if Arizona hadn't mentioned her, Barbara clearly had!

"Callie!" as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug she smiled "Hi Barbara, how are you" Barbara just looked at her with a slightly glassy eye "Good dear, I'm good."

Catching Callie's eye Daniel cleared his throat, "Colonel good to see you" as Callie went to shake his hand he simply nodded "Callie".

Finally Callie was able to make her way to Tim's bed. "Captain Robbins, welcome home. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

As they also shook hands Tim replied "You too Callie, sorry it's not been before now."

Callie and Eliza spent the next 45 minutes explaining to Tim the various minor procedures they felt he would need along side PT to help regain strength to use his arm/shoulder and legs properly again. Arizona felt for her ex-wife, once again she had spent time on a plan to help a Robbins regain use of one of their legs. Ok so Tim's physical injuries were not life threatening but still, it couldn't be easy.

"So for now I just wait? Let antibiotics to their work, PT then once I'm stronger a procedure to ensure my leg stays is in proper alignment?"

"Yeh pretty much. It's an old injury, right now my fear is an operation would do more damage. Let us build up the muscles and tendons first so they will be able to support your weight better."

"What if you did do it now? What would happen? Why do we always just have to wait!" Daniel was feeling a little impatient, his sense of de ja vu was a little overwhelming and it hurt him that he once again couldn't do anything to help but wait.

Four of the five others in the room were surprised by Daniel's outburst but Callie wasn't. "Colonel please, this is the best course of action to ensure Tim walks a freely as possible in the future."

"But…"

He was cut off when Eliza spoke up. "Daniel" she looked him in the eye "Trust us. Each patient circumstance is different, each course of treatment is different which is why Dr Torres and I have discussed what we feel is best for Tim."

Daniel simply nodded and sat down next to his wife. Everyone on the room had a slightly different reaction to the exchange between Daniel and Eliza. Callie was shocked and more than a little jealous who was this woman?!, Arizona was proud, Barbara was amazed anyone else had managed to take her husband on and win, Tim was a little confused but impressed with his sister's new girlfriend who his overprotective father clearly trusted and Teddy was just happy that her best friend had clearly lucked out by becoming the girlfriend of Dr Eliza Minnick!

"Dad, it's fine, the guys have this in hand. So what about the shoulder?"

"We can carry out a small procedure soon to insert some synthetic cartilage and help support the tissue wasting and damaged musculature of your right shoulder that should help increase your mobility, range of motion and strength of the joint. It was developed by Dr Torres and I've used it on several pro athletes with severe shoulder issues."

"Cool ok sounds good" Tim said before winking at his sister "So brainy ortho chicks are your type then Battleship?"

Rolling her eyes Arizona chuckled lightly before catching Callie's eyes staring at her with a fire in her eye she hadn't seen in a long time. Her suspicion confirmed, jealously raged within Callie. Dr Eliza Minnick was dating her ex-wife and that made her feel like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Excuse me guys, Tim if you don't have any more questions I'll be in my old lab starting work on the cartilage." and she abruptly left the room leaving everyone else in silence.

"So i'm guessing old ortho lover didn't know about new ortho lover huh?"

Staring her brother down but not able to hold her anger towards him for long, Arizona looked at Eliza and laughed. "No brother I might've left that out"

Tim laughed gleefully "I think you better speak to her sis, she looked a bit pissed and I don't want your lesbian drama ruining my shoulder any more than it is!"

Throwing a pillow at her brother's head as she left his room, Arizona headed towards her ex-wife's ex lab dreading the conversation that was to come...


	8. Chapter 8

Heading down to the lab Callie ran into Meredith who was heading home and offered to take Sofia with her to catch up with Zola so she could escape daycare.

"Sure, I'm sure Sof would love that. No doubt Arizona is too busy with her girlfriend to.."

"Callie"

"What?"

"Did fighting in court teach you nothing?"

Callie huffed and her shoulder slumped. "Does she make her happy?"

"Minnick?"

Callie just nodded.

"Speaking as someone that didn't like Minnick when she got here, I have to say Cal as much as you might hate to hear it, I haven't seen Arizona this happy in a very long time and that's before the news about her brother."

"why would I hate to hear it? I don't want Arizona to be unhappy I just…"

"what?"

"I just..i don't know..I thought that maybe some day we'd end up with another chance"

"Seriously?! You left her, divorced her, took her to court and moved her daughter to the other side of the country to be with your new girlfriend. Don't you think it's her turn to be happy?"

Callie just looked at Meredith as if she'd been slapped. Meredith smiled sadly," I'll go get Sofia and pick up Zola from school, take them for ice cream or something. I'll have her back in a few hours."

"Ok thanks Mer, I'm just going to set up in my old lab. I don't even know why I'm here, Minnick could've done this without me, she's the new ortho God around here."

"Yeh probably, maybe she just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Tim."

"Sure. OK well I'll see you later. Thanks Mer."

Callie continued into the lab and Arizona knocked a few minutes later

"Come in!"

"Hey"

"Hey"

There was an awkward and slightly heavy silence, "Was there something you wanted to say Arizona?"

"What was that upstairs?"

"What being blindsighted by your family and your latest conquest?!"

"Hey!" Arizona saw red

"No! Don't 'Hey' me Arizona. What am I even doing here? Did you just want to gloat at how awesome your life is, how perfect your new girlfriend is and how I've ruined our daughters life by moving her away from here ?! huh?"

"Are you being serious?! My brother was held captive for 15 years. He finally made it home and some of the techniques you developed can help him recover. It wasn't my idea to invite you here. Eliza wanted you to consult because it's my brother! She could do the procedure with a blindfold on but she wanted to work with you to make sure it went as perfectly as possible! Am I going to say having Sofia come home and being able to possibly introduce her to Tim in the next few days wasn't also on my mind? No of course not! Grow up Callie! I don't care what your life is like or what your relationship with Penny is like. All I know is Eliza has got me back to feeling more like myself than I thought was even possible. If you don't feel like you can help Tim then go, that's fine! Eliza is more than capable of doing this herself she just thought you'd want to help because that's what families do."

"I'm not going to fly Sofia all the way here for one day and fly her home again straightaway."

"Home? This is her home Callie and don't forget who legally still has custody. She's going nowhere!"

Just at this point both their phones chimed with several messages;

Meredith _"Don't panic guys but I went to sign Sof out of Daycare and once I turned around she was gone. I've paged Bailey and sent all the interns to look for her. You know what her and Zola are like around here, I bet she's gone to find some pudding from the cafeteria."_

As both mothers sprinted out of the Ortho lab and towards the cafeteria in a hurry little Sofia made her way to the 5th floor. After asking the woman at reception for the room number of Timothy Robbins she was practically bouncing with excitement.

Approaching the correct room number Sofia suddenly became shy. She peeked in through the open door at the man lying in the bed. Unbeknownst to her, her Gram and Gramps had just left to go and help look for her a few floors below.

Suddenly feeling confident she slowly wandered into Tim's room "hi" she said softly

Tim had been dosing lightly when he heard the soft child's voice and he turned towards it. Seeing a small child he wondered where she had come from, "Hi yourself, are you lost?"

"I don't think so. I'm here to meet my uncle Tim. Is that you?"

Tim was shocked, Arizona had a daughter?! "Eh yeh I think so. I'm Tim your momma's brother"

"Momma said you were in heaven with Daddy, did you bring him home with you?"

Tim was taken aback by Sofia's comment, completely thrown but captivated by this little girl. He shuffled over a little and patted the bed next to him. Sofia climbed up and snuggled into his side. Tim smiled at her confidence mixed with childhood innocence, she maybe didn't look like Arizona, but she certainly had some of her mannerisms "I'm sorry Sofia. It turns out that I wasn't in heaven; I was just really lost and couldn't find my way home for a very long time. If your Daddy went to heaven he is clearly needed to help up there"

"OK, he was a doctor too like Mami and Mommy so maybe heaven needs him to doctor there." Sofia paused for a moment, clearly thinking deeply. "Uncle Tim, why didn't you just buy a GPS? Mami bought one for her car when the old one stopped working"

"What for?"

"To find your way home?"

Tim smiled. "Well that would've been a very smart idea. How old are you Sofia? You're so smart!"

"I'm nearly 7!"

"Wow! And what's your favourite thing to do?"

"Well in New York with Mami it's the zoo but when I'm home with Momma we do lots of cool stuff I don't have a favourite! Can I read you my new book? It's in my backpack"

"Sure"

Tim put his arm around Sofia as she started to read her newest Cat In The Hat book. A short while later a slightly frazzled looking Arizona came rushing into her brother's room closely followed by her mother and ex-wife.

"Hey Momma!" Sofia exclaimed happily

"Don't 'hey Momma' me little miss. You know fine well not to wander off by yourself. You had everyone including poor Meredith worried sick."

"But Uncle Tim was all alone I wanted to read him my new book"

Arizona couldn't stay mad. She looked at her brother, there was more spark in his blue eyes than she'd seen since his return.

"She was fine Arizona, honest. I just, I had no idea she even."

"Ok well why don't you come with me dear, we can get Uncle Tim some more JellO and let him and Momma catch up" Barbara said trying to distract her granddaughter from hearing her mothers explain why they kept her existence secret from Tim.

"Ok, can we go to the store too?"

"What for?" Barbara asked as the exited there room. "A GPS so Uncle Tim can find his way home if he gets lost again" said Sofia simply causing her grandmother's eyes to water. Touched both by the intention and innocence of the statement.

"I'll go and find Mer and let her know all is well."

"Ok, we can talk later."

"Sure"

"Bye Tim."

"Bye Callie"

Arizona sat down next to Tim. "So that would be Sofia. Sorry she can be a bit of handful"

Tim chuckled "She's probably the person who's been the most natural around me since I got back." Tim said and realised how that sounded "I didn't mean.."

"Tim it's fine. We just don't want to overwhelm you with everything at once. Sofia obviously has a very simplified, child friendly version of recent events"

Tim laughed out loud and his whole face lit up. Arizona's breath caught in her throat. For a split second with his head tilted back he looked more like brother she hadn't seen for over 15 years, without a care in the world.

"You know she's probably dragging our mother to the nearest Best Buy as we speak?"

Arizona just shot him a confused look.

"Apparently I need a personal GPS in case I get 'lost' again"

Arizona smiled as tears threatened to fall once again.

"She clearly takes after her mother and has a heart the size of a continent!" Tim smiled at his baby sister. She looked older. Not just older but tired, as if life maybe hadn't been kind to her. At the mention of Sofia's life in New York and the death of her father clearly at a young age, Tim realised he knew very little of the details of Arizona's life in the intervening years.

"So Battleship, I've been here for a few days now. I'm talking with Dr Cregg a few times a day and tomorrow I start PT. How about you tell me a little about your life in the last fifteen years?"

"Oh boy, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?"

"It'll take forever to get you up to speed."

"That's ok Sis, I've got forever"

Arizona took her brothers hand, dreading and also looking forward to finally telling him the rollercoaster journey her life had taken in the last decade and a half to where they found themselves today.

Authors's Note - To those of you who commented on the last chapter upset that Eliza in fangirling over Callie. I've had this chapter written for over a week, it was never my intention to have Callie portrayed as an Ortho god much better than Eliza. Hopefully this apeased you a little but I believe some of you have stopped reading. I really just had Callie in this story so I could introduce Sofia like this, either way thanks for the comments.


End file.
